50 Faberry Dates
by MissMicheleAgron
Summary: A faberry version of my very favorite love story- 50 First Dates starring Adam Sandler and Drew Berrymore. Rachel is a playgirl marine vet who sleeps with tourists and is afraid of commitment; until she meets Quinn, a brain-damaged beauty who instantly falls for Rachel but can't remember her the next day.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel Berry, why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent?" The tall, sexy brunette confronted Rachel as they stood on the windy dock. Rachel nonchalantly looked out over the water, slyly looking for her escape.

"I prefer intelligence operative," Rachel said, "and l couldn't tell you until l knew you."

"Well, can l call you when l land?" The girl asked.

"You can call me, but I'll be in Peru." Rachel said, and then looked around nervously. "I said that a little loud. Come on, that's a code blue." Rachel whispered into the watch on her wrist as if there were someone on the other end listening. "We got the wolf sleeping at night. He's slipping his arm in the drawer and out comes the cookie jar. All clear. Got it?"

"Well, maybe when you get back from Peru?" The girl asked.

"I don't think that's an option, Lisa." Rachel said as she looked back out over the water.

"Linda." The girl corrected.

"I know. I changed your name for your protection." Rachel said, and the girl tilted her head. "We have to go our separate ways now."

"Well, goodbye." Linda said and leaned in for one last kiss. Rachel flinched away and hopped away.

"Got it! Moving out!" Rachel said into the watch as she jumped off the dock. She landed gracefully on the back of a jet ski manned by a tan local. She groaned and automatically regretted the landing, as she was already sore between her legs from the previous night.

"What the hell is your problem?" The man asked as he glanced back at his unexpected passenger.

"Just keep going, I'll give you fifty bucks." Rachel said and wrapped her arms around the man.

"You got it. How's your vag?" He asked.

"Killing me." Rachel said, "Hit it."

* * *

"Easy, Honah Lee." Puck said as Rachel re-stitched the stitches on his side. "Hey, I'm a person, not a seal!"

"Well, l am a vet, not a doctor. So just hold still, or l won't give you a treat." Rachel said and continued stitching.

"I know, it's okay." Puck said and cringed as blood gushed from the wound. Pucks kids gathered around the table and "ew'd" at the sight.

"You see that, kids?" Rachel said into the camera that the oldest child was holding, "You see what happens when you play with sharks?"

"Now, why you gotta spread those lies?" Puck said, "Sharks are like dogs. They only bite when you touch their private parts. That's a good title for my documentary!" Puck looked directly at the camera seriously, "Sharks: They Only Bite When You Touch Their Private Parts."

"Or you could call it, 'Sharks: They Tried to Eat My Kidney.'" The kids and Willie the penguin waddling his way around the room all laughed.

"All right, enough already! You too, Willie! All of you!" Puck said and mumbled in Hawaiian.

"He just cast a spell on us." Rachel said and giggled, and the kids laughed too. She grabbed a tube of ointment off the counter. "All right, put this on four times a day for two weeks."

"You can handle that." Puck said, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that turtle?" Puck's youngest boy asked.

"Lung problems because he smoked too much turtle weed; which is bad for you, right, Puck?" Rachel explained and Puck chuckled nervously.

"What? I don't smoke weed!" Puck denied. He sat up on the make shift hospital bed in Rachel's apartment in the aquarium for which she worked. He looked through the window into the dolphin tank to watch Mary-Kate and Ashley frolic and play in the water. "Hey, Honah Lee? How's that hot wahine nympho from Ohio?" He asked.

"Great. I dropped her off at the airport this morning." Rachel said as she put away her medical tools.

"Come on, l need some details." Puck whined. "You get some booby, some assy, come on!"

"Daddy, what's a nympho?" One of the kids asked.

"Oh. The nympho is the state bird of Ohio." Puck lied, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're the state idiot of Hawaii." Rachel said and the kids laughed.

Rachel turned away from the idiot she called her best friend, and tossed a raw fish from a barrel to Willie. "Here you go. Bite the fish, chew the fish, love the fish. Enjoy."

"You crack me up, kamaaina." Puck said.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel said.

"One of these days you'll show one of those tourists such a good time, she'll wanna stay on the island." He said.

"Why do you say mean things like that? And why is your foot on my pillow?" Rachel yelled and looked at the ashy foot print on her white pillow. Puck set his foot down and sat on the pillow instead. "I don't want your ass on it, either. Get up! Get up!"

"It could happen." Puck said and shrugged. "Then you won't be able to go on your boat trip to Alaska. You'll be stuck here, waking up next to the same old, ugly broad, just like Puck!"

The kids looked at him, not amused. "Just kidding, guys." He said.

"About the old part or the ugly part?" The youngest kid said, and Rachel and the rest laughed.

"Rachel, come quickly!" A voice called from outside the apartment, "It's Jocko!" It was Rachel's veterinary assistant Alexa. Alexa was neither male, nor female. Alexa was just sue; tall lanky blonde with leathery skin and a strong Russian accent and a love of animals.

Rachel ran out of the room and out towards the walrus environment above. "Jocko! What's going on with you, buddy?" Rachel said to the walrus lying on the rocks groaning in pain. "Don't be scared. Everything's gonna be fine. Just stay calm. All right?" Willie the penguin waddled out onto the rocks to see what all the ruckus was. "Willie, l don't need you to see this. Get out of here, now!

Alexa stood around panicking, and Rachel yelled instructions at him or her. "Okay, check the temperature of the pool. Go! Hurry!" Alexa promptly jumped into the walrus pool, drenching himself or herself.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said in disbelief, "l meant check the thermometer!" Alexa climbed out of the walrus pool and ran back to Rachel's side. "Give me a hand. Let's go!"

"Get me two fish from the barrel, now!" Rachel demanded.

"Okay." Alexa said.

"Just hang in there." Rachel whispered to Jocko.

"Here." Alexa said and handed two fish to Rachel.

"That's a little warm." Rachel said skeptically, "Go to the bottom of the barrel, please."

Alexa ran back to the barrel and dove in, grabbing two fish from the very bottom. "Okay, there. That's good. Thank you." Rachel took the fish and waved them back and forth in front of Jocko's face.

"Come on, buddy, take it. Take it." Rachel begged.

"He's not responding!" Alexa yelled desperately.

"I know, Alexa!" Rachel yelled back and slapped her with the cold fish. "Sorry l smacked you; you needed the fish-slap to calm down. Do you understand? Are you calm?"

"Yes. Fish-slap calm me." Alexa said calmly.

"I'm gonna try to get him breathing manually so l need your face next to his mouth to see if it's working." Rachel said and stood up. Alexa stood in front of the big walrus, face to face. "Are you ready?" Rachel said as she braced herself to give Jocko CPR.

"Yes." Alexa said nervously.

"One, two, three!" Rachel counted each time she pounded on the walrus's chest.

"Nothing, nothing!" Alexa said frantically.

"All right! Try it again. If it doesn't work we'll perform a tracheotomy." Rachel yelled back to her. "We don't wanna do that, so let's pray this works. One more time."

Rachel placed her hands back on Jocko's stomach. "One, two..." she pounded. Jocko opened his mouth and a shower of puke covered Alexa from head to toe.

"That's a lot of vomit." Rachel said as she looked at Alexa in disbelief.

Alexa wiped the puke from her face and smiled. "This is why l got into this business. To save sea animals."

"You should go wash yourself off, okay?" Rachel said to Alexa. "Maybe try some turpentine. That might take the stink away."

Alexa walked away shaking the vomit on her as she disappeared. Rachel danced and laughed.

"Yeah, high-five is right, buddy!" Rachel said and held her hand up to slap Jocko's fin. "I knew you were gonna burp, but the vomit thing was awesome! That's what she gets for eating my roast beef sandwich! Willie, did you see that?" The little penguin wiggled and chirped before diving into the icy water.

* * *

_Captain's log:_

_November 4th, 9:30 a.m._

_I've taken the Sea Serpent for a trip around the island of Oahu. It is by far the longest voyage she has yet undertaken and its completion will signal that she's ready for our great journey to Bristol Bay whose unspoiled walrus habitat will yield an abundance of-_

"Damn it!" Rachel yelled as a piece of the mast snapped and fell into the water. "Are you kidding me?"

She dropped anchor, caught a ride to shore from a friendly passerby on a yacht, and walked up the dock to the end of a dirt road. There was a small café at the end of the road with a beautiful view of the bay. Rachel walked up, opened the creaky door and looked around. It was small, homey, and smelled like heaven. Rachel took a seat on a bar stool at the counter. A large Hawaiian woman smiled at her from the other side.

"Aloha, honey." She said, "What can l get for you?"

"I guess I'll take a cup of coffee." Rachel said and twiddled with her thumbs.

"You guess?" The woman said and sassily leaned on the counter, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah, l already ate breakfast." Rachel said. "I need to kill some time before the Coast Guard gets here to tow my boat."

"What did you eat?" The big woman said skeptically.

"I had a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and some Gatorade." Rachel admitted.

"They're not breakfast!" The woman said and scribbled on her order pad. "I get you Spam and eggs. Nick!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away slowly, "l need Spam and eggs!"

"Hey." A big man with tattoos on his face said to Rachel through the window to the kitchen. "You like the peanut butter cups?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Want me to put peanut butter cups in your eggs?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, that's okay." Rachel said shyly.

"Peanut butter cups." The man mumbled and chuckled as he went back to his cooking.

"Hey, Sue, nice haircut." A soft voice said from behind Rachel, and she couldn't help but turn and stare.

"Mahalo, Quinn." The big woman said as she set a plate of waffles down in front of the dainty blonde. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Her short blonde hair was pulled back by a girly beret that matched her ballet flats. The yellow sundress she wore lay neatly across her lap under her napkin. She began cutting the waffles into neat pieces and stacking them, one on top of the other.

"Are you staring at me or her?" The old man sitting next to Rachel asked her, "Because you're starting to freak me out.

"Settle down and eat your pancakes." Rachel said sassily to him as she turned back around to take one last look at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think she's a local girl." Rachel told Alexa as she moved the ultrasound around on the walrus's stomach. "I wanted to go up to her but l was kind of off my game. But, man, was she cute, though."

"I thought you liked your bitches from out of state." Alexa said as she stood by the equipment.

"Yeah, that's usually my policy. Make sure l don't get tied down-" Rachel looked up at the image on the screen. "Freeze that image right there. There's the little fella. Congratulations, Mommy." Rachel said and patted the walrus's stomach.

"Sounds to me like someone is afraid of commitment." Alexa said.

"Let me guess." Alexa said as she cleaned the ultrasound gel from the walrus's stomach, "Your high school sweetheart got drunk at party. Then cheated on you with whole wrestling team."

"Close." Rachel said, "Actually, it was my college girlfriend Tracy. And it wasn't a wrestling team. It was her academic advisor."

"Oh, she liked the older man?" Alexa asked.

"Older women. About 30 years older." Rachel said and sighed.

"I hope you shot the stupid tramp." Alexa said.

"What's with the 'tramp' and the ''bitches'' talk?" Rachel asked, "Are you drunk or something?"

"I apologize for nasty talk." Alexa said. "I am grouchy due to lack of recent physical intimacy. Shut up, because here comes one-time-only opportunity. What l will do now is go into your office and become naked. Next move is up to you. I may not be as limber as l once was, but l make up for it with enthusiasm and willingness to experiment."

"I don't know if you realize," Rachel said, "I'm not into guys."

Alexa tilted her head in confusion as Rachel walked, or more or less ran, out of the walrus environment.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Peanut Butter Cups!" The tattooed face popped up over the counter and greeted Rachel.

"Hey, Mr. Could-Kill-Me-in-One-Punch!" Rachel said, "How you doing?"

"You're back." He said and smiled.

"Couldn't get enough of that Spam." Rachel lied, "Fry some up and throw some eggs on it."

"You got it." He said and returned to his work.

"All right, mahalo." Rachel said

"Hi, Quinn." Nick, the large tattooed man said as he carried a plate of waffles over to the table where the blonde beauty sat yet again.

"Hi, Nick." She said and smiled up at the man from her seat at the booth. Her green eyes lit up from under blonde bangs as she watched him set the plate down in front of her on the table. She began digging in, but not eating. She again, cut the pieces into finely tuned squares and rectangles of all sizes. She stacked them, again, one on top of the other just as she had done the day prior. Rachel finally saw what the creation was supposed to be. It was a little waffle cabin. The blonde poured hot syrup into a make-shift chimney to make the steam look like smoke; she then began to fidget with the last piece which would serve as a door. Rachel had a brilliant idea. She smiled and grabbed a tooth pick off the counter in front of her. The brunette stood and walked over to the girl at the table.

"You know, why don't you try this?" Rachel said and held up the tooth pick. Quinn smiled as Rachel slid the toothpick through the waffles, successfully creating a door. "It's kind of a hinge." Rachel said and moved the 'door' back and forth.

"Now, why didn't l think of that?" Quinn said and shook her head.

"Well, you're too close to the project." Rachel said, "Don't be hard on yourself."

"Right. Sometimes you need an outsider's perspective." The blonde agreed and looked up Rachel with those bright green eyes.

"Fresh eye never hurts." Rachel said and winked.

"I'm Quinn." The blonde said and held out a delicate hand.

"Yes. I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said and took the hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said and flashed a perfect, pearly white smile.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said back and she couldn't help but blush. "It's pretty. Keep up the good work." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait." Quinn stopped her, "l see you're sitting there alone. Do you wanna come and sit down?"

"Sure, that'd be great, if that's all right." Rachel said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Okay." Quinn giggled as Rachel shyly sat across from her. They talked for

"So are you an architect?" Quinn said, and Rachel tilted her head.

"I am not. I'm in fish." Rachel said.

"Oh, that's where the smell is coming from." Quinn said and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, l was feeding a walrus this morning and l thought l got most of it off of me, but guess l didn't." Rachel said and wiped her hands on her shirt out of embarrassment.

"I love that smell." Quinn said.

"No, you don't." Rachel said and shook her head, "Fish don't even like that smell.

"No, l do!" Quinn insisted, "My dad's a fisherman. He and my brother Sam, they go out to sea for months at a time." She explained, "And l miss them so much while they're gone that when they come back l just hold on to them for five minutes each. And they smell just like your hands. It's the best smell in the world."

"Well, my fingers are available for your sniffing pleasure anytime you need them." Rachel said and looked down at her fishy hands bashfully. "Wanna?" She asked.

Quinn smiled brightly. "Okay." She said. Rachel gently held her hand out to Quinn, who took it in hers and sniffed.

* * *

"Sea lions are known for their athleticism." Rachel explained to Quinn. They'd been talking for almost an hour now and Quinn still hadn't grown tired of listening to Rachel talk about sea animals. "And dolphins are known for their intelligence. Walruses are known for their..."

"Tusks?" Quinn asked.

"Their tusks." Rachel hesitated, "Also their male parts can get pretty gigantic." Quinn laughed. "Yeah, yeah, it's the second biggest out of all the mammals."

"What's the first?" Quinn asked, still laughing.

"I think Tattoo-Face." Rachel said, and Quinn laughed even harder.

"I like your laugh." Rachel said.

"I like you making me laugh." Quinn admitted and looked at Rachel with those perfect hazel eyes.

"I hate to break this up, but we're setting up for lunch." Sue said and took the empty plates off the tables in front of the girls.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Sue." Quinn apologized and stood.

"And the real cool thing about walruses," Rachel continued as they walked out into the small dirt parking lot, "is they're very mysterious."

"Mysterious?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel said, "We don't really know what they're like in the wild."

"Don't they just sleep on icebergs and yawn all the time?" Quinn asked and giggled.

"All we really see is what they do outside of the water, but who knows what they do under the ice where they spend two-thirds of their lives." Rachel explained.

"Well, maybe they're intimidating the other creatures with their big winkies." Quinn said and laughed.

"That is one theory." Rachel said and shrugged. Quinn looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have to go." The blonde said as she stood by her little yellow cruiser.

"Where you going?" Rachel asked.

"It's my dad's birthday, and we go every year and we pick a pineapple. It's a tradition." Quinn said.

"That sounds nice. Okay, well, l had a great time." Rachel said.

"Me too." Quinn agreed.

"Okay." Rachel hesitated.

"Would you like to have breakfast again tomorrow morning, same time?" Quinn asked shyly. "Because l teach an art class at 12."

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"I wish l could make it," Rachel stalled and Quinn's smile faded, "but, yes, l will be there." Quinn laughed and leaned against her car.

"Take care." Quinn said.

"Okay." Rachel said back and held out her hand to Quinn.

"One for the road." She said and smelled Rachel's hand, "It is fishy."

"Got you good." Rachel joked, and Quinn laughed.

"Aloha." Quinn said and waved goodbye.

"Aloha!" Rachel said back as she walked around the van between the two vehicles. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh, my God." Quinn said breathlessly when Rachel was out of sight.

"Oh, my goodness." Rachel said in amazement. She began to do a little happy dance, when the van between the two suddenly pulled out of the parking lot. Quinn was on the other side, doing a similar happy dance. Her hazel eyes widened and her face turned red out of embarrassment. Rachel dropped her hands to her sides and looked at the ground.

"Shit." She said under her breath, "I had a bee on me."

"All right." Quinn agreed, still embarrassed.

"He was a big one." Rachel lied as she jumped into her truck and quickly started it. Quinn did the same and sped out of the parking lot. Rachel followed her down the road, smiling like an idiot.

The old men on the front porch of the restaurant shook their heads as they watched the two girls before them.

One of them mumbled something under his breath in Hawaiian, "Which means," He translated, "look at those two shitheads."


	3. Chapter 3

"That was the stupidest-looking swing I've ever seen." Rachel said as she watched Puck take a swing at the golf ball on the ground in front of him. He missed and failed utterly.

"I'm gonna take a Molokai on that one." He said and swiftly picked up the ball, tossing it across the course.

"No throwing. Come on!" Rachel said as she looked at the ball cross the clear blue sky and land on the green a few yards away. Puck's little followers laughed as they watched him struggle at the game.

"Stop laughing, you hyenas!" He said, "Let's see what you get. Okay, you heard me. Go! Go!"

The kids grabbed their clubs and set up their tees, and Rachel smiled. "Show papa what you got." She encouraged. All seven of them took perfect form and seven balls flew over the course to land only a few feet from the hole.

"You suck, you're good at everything." Puck said and tossed his golf club off to the side.

"Father of the Year strikes again." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"By the way, cuz," Puck said, "l met this sexy, blonde tax attorney at Starbucks today. I told her you the kahuna she wanna have fun on this island. You want her number?"

"You pimping tourists for me again?" Rachel asked and chuckled.

"Yes! I live vicariously through you, remember?" Puck said, "My life sucks. Now, come on. Give her the Waikikiki sneaky between the cheeky. Puck needs it. I imagine l did it and then I can get through another weekend."

"I'm staying in. Sorry." Rachel denied, "Thank you, though."

"What?" Puck said, shocked.

"Hey, Dad!" One of Puck's little ones asked.

"Not now, Keanu Mokokokakau." Puck said, still in shock.

"But your stitches are bleeding." His boy said. Puck looked down to see the blood seeping through the side of his plaid shirt.

"It must've been my huge back-swing." Puck said cockily, "You think you can stitch me up after l get back from surfing?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Rachel said as she picked up her club, ready to take her turn.

"I wouldn't surf with a wound like that." A gentleman waiting to tee-off behind them said. "You might attract a shark."

"What's wrong with that?" Puck asked, "Sharks are naturally peaceful."

"Is that right?" The man asked skeptically. "How'd you get that nasty cut, anyway?"

"A shark bit me." Puck said.

"Nice." The man said, "Go smoke another one, bro."

"That shark theory's starting to catch on." Rachel said sarcastically, "Now, will everybody keep it down while l whack the crap out of this thing?"

Rachel hit the ball and it flew through the air and right over the steep cliff that lead to the ocean away from the green. "Sit! Stay! Shit! No!" She cried out after it.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Rachel said as she searched the sand for her ball.

"Looking for something?" A debonair voice said from behind. Rachel turned to see none other than Quinn walking towards her with the golf ball, looking beautiful as ever.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel said as Quinn dropped the ball into her hands, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are." Quinn said, "Looking for my ball."

"This is weird." Rachel said, "I've been thinking about you all morning, all day. Can't wait to have breakfast with you again."

"I know." Quinn said seductively as she took another slow step towards Rachel, "And l just wanna eat you up."

"Really?" Rachel said nervously as she stumbled away from Quinn advancing towards her.

"Yeah." Quinn said, "Tomorrow and the next day, and the next day, and the next day."

Rachel gulped. "All right. Okay." She said as she stumbled backwards and fell down into the sand as Quinn crawled on top of her.

* * *

"Oh, my." Rachel mumbled from the ground. "Oh, Quinn, that feels so good. No, my nipples are too sensitive. Stop that." Rachel squinted as the bright sun was beating down on her tan face. She heard giggling from above her and she cringed.

"What happened?" She asked as she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Puck and the kids circled around her lifeless form on the green.

"Your ball hooked into that cart, bounced back and hit you in the head." Puck explained, "It was freaking hilarious."

The kids laughed and poked and prodded Rachel on the ground with their clubs. "What?" Rachel asked, annoyed.

"Who's Quinn?" One of the kids asked.

"And what's up with your nipples?" Another questioned, and the rest burst into laughter including Puck.

"I can't be falling for a local." Rachel said frantically as she picked herself up off the ground. I'm never going back to that diner."

"This where you got hit?" Puck asked and poked the welt forming on Rachel's forehead.

She groaned and yelled, "Yes!"

* * *

"You're so lucky you're a professional cliff diver in Hawaii." The dumb blonde bimbo across the table from Rachel said.

"Yeah, well, it's a living." Rachel said disconnectedly.

"I'm a tax attorney." The blonde slurred and took another sip of her drink, "We never get to have any fun."

"Is that right?" Rachel asked, but didn't really care to get an answer. She was off in her own little world.

"I'd like to do something extra fun tonight." The blonde said as she seductively licked the end of her straw. She sucked the drink up the straw, and chugged.

"Taking it deep, aren't you?" Rachel said and chuckled. "How about another fishbowl for the lady?" Rachel asked the passing waiter.

"Why don't l just tap a keg for her?" The waiter asked sarcastically as he picked up the empty glasses in front of the girls.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

"I think I'm getting kind of drunk." The girl said and giggled. "Are you getting drunk?"

"Getting there." Rachel said, avoiding the girl's eyes by staring intently at the table.

"So, what are you thinking?" The girl asked and twirled her straw around in her drink.

"What am l thinking?" Rachel repeated and really thought about the question. What was she thinking? She closed her eyes for a moment, and all she could see was Quinn's beautiful smile, and those bright hazel eyes.

"Actually, I'm not drunk at all, Noreen;" Rachel admitted, "and neither are you, because there's no alcohol in these drinks.

The blonde looked down into her drink confusedly, then back up at Rachel who continued to explain. Sadly, I've used this technique many times. It helps lovely tourists, such as yourself loosen up without impairing your ability to stay awake and have guilt-free, vigorous sex with me."

The blonde looked away from Rachel and huffed. "Wow." She said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Rachel lied, "I'm not a cliff diver, either. I'm afraid of heights."

"Well, since it's my last night in town can l pretend you didn't just say that and still have sex with you anyway?" The desperate girl asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't do it. I'm sorry." She said.

The blonde sighed and stood up from the table. "Well, can you at least point me in the direction of someone who can?" She huffed.

"That guy over there could help you out." Rachel said and pointed to Alexa across the bar, who creepily smiled and waved back. The blonde sheepishly waved back then turned back to Rachel.

"Isn't that a woman?" She asked.

"Jeez, I'm not really sure." Rachel admitted, "But you're too drunk to notice, remember? Take care."

Rachel patted the girl on the back and ran out the door. The blonde took a double take at Alexa who was still starring, shrugged, and then downed the rest of her drink before walking over to him or her across the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you. Aloha." Sue said, meeting Rachel as she walked up to the diner.

"Aloha." Rachel said back happily.

"Not aloha, 'hello;' aloha, 'goodbye.'" Sue said and shoed Rachel away, "We're closed today. Go away."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said sadly.

"Order up!" Tattoo-faced Nick called from inside, proving Sue wrong.

"Don't move." Sue said as she ran to pick up the orders, "I have to talk to you."

"Okay." Rachel said, confused. She took a seat at the bar and smiled.

"Hey! Tattoo-Face!" She yelled to nick over the counter.

"Hey, Peanut Butter Cups!" He yelled back and smiled at the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Quinn sitting alone, reading at the same booth she sat in when they first met. Rachel snuck away from her barstool for a moment to greet the girl.

"Hi." She said sweetly and smiled down at Quinn before taking a seat across from her.

"Hi." Quinn said skeptically and looked at Rachel crossly.

"My fingers are extra fishy today, if you care to take a whiff." Rachel said and giggled.

"What was that?" Quinn said and looked up at Rachel in disgust.

"I was petting my walrus all morning and thinking of you the whole time." Rachel said and chuckled.

"Okay, pervert." Quinn said and slammed her book on the table. I think that you should leave.

"What?" Rachel said, her heart sinking, "I was joking because of what we talked about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Quinn said, "I've never even met you!"

Rachel stared down at the table in disbelief, eyes beginning to water. She stuttered looking for some way to make Quinn remember as she looked into those deep green eyes.

"Nick! I need help!" She called to the man in the kitchen.

"Coming, Quinn." He said as he grabbed a butcher's knife off the counter, as if he weren't menacing looking enough before.

"Nick, put that down." Sue objected as she walked over to the table. "I'll handle it. You, follow me."

Rachel stood up and followed the woman out onto the porch of the restaurant.

"Wait a- What's going on?" Rachel stuttered as the door closed behind her. "I was kidding around with you! What's happening here? Is she crazy or something?"

"Quinn is a very special person." Sue explained, "Very different from other people."

"Okay." Rachel said and nodded.

"About a year ago, Quinn was in a terrible car accident." Sue explained, "She and her father went up North Shore to get a pineapple. Her father broke some ribs, but Quinn suffered a serious head injury. She lost her short-term memory."

Rachel stood frozen in shock. "So she can't remember anything?" She asked quietly.

"No, no, no," Sue said, "she has all of her long-term memory. That's a different part of the brain. Her whole life, up to the night before the accident, she remembers. She just can't retain any new information. It's like her slate gets wiped clean every night while she sleeps."

"Hold on." Rachel said, still not believing what she was hearing, "This sounds like something I would tell a psycho girl so she'd stop calling me. Am l the psycho girl?"

"I wish l was making this up!" Sue said and shook her head, "She has no memory that she ever met you.

"What about the pineapple-picking thing?" Rachel asked.

"She says that every day, because each morning she wakes up thinking it's October 13th of last year. She comes for breakfast because that's what she did on Sundays and October 13th was a Sunday. She has no idea it's more than a year later."

"She reads the newspaper." Rachel said, hanging onto any last hopes and doubts.

"It's a special paper her father puts on their porch. It's from the day of her accident. He got hundreds of them printed. Quinn does the same thing every day."

* * *

"Hello!" Quinn called as she walked through her beach home.

"Back here." She heard her father call from the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad!" She said happily and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, hi, sweetie." He said and smiled.

Quinn looked sadly at the pineapple already sitting on the kitchen counter. "You got one without me." She whined.

"The lady at the farmers' market gave it to me as a birthday present." He said, "I didn't wanna hurt her feelings."

"I think she likes you." Quinn said, and her father groaned.

"Yeah," He said and patted his gut, "what's not to like?"

"What about our tradition?" Quinn continued to pester him.

"Well, l have another idea." He said, "I painted my workshop yesterday. White. Now it's too white. Gives me a headache."

* * *

"Oh, yeah, you definitely need some color in here." Quinn said as she examined the blank walls.

"Well, you know, that's what l was thinking." He said and pointed at the various paints and brushes in the corner of the room.

"Really?" Quinn asked ecstatically.

"Yeah. Go nuts." He said and smiled at his daughter, "Paint me something for my birthday!"

"I will." Quinn said, "And promise that we can pick a pineapple for Thanksgiving, okay?"

"Sounds great." He agreed.

"Okay, good." She said and picked up a paint brush. "Hey, you should watch the Vikings game while I'm painting."

The man gritted his teeth. "Good idea."

"Yeah, baby. Isolate." The blonde, ripped boy said to himself as he lifted weights over the boiling pots on the stove.

"What are we eating tonight, Sam?" His father asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti, Pop." Sam said as he continued his reps.

"Try not to sweat in the sauce." Russell groaned.

"Sorry, Pop." Sam apologized. Russell grabbed the VHS tape labeled 'VIKINGS' from the container on top of the fridge, and sighed. The tape was well worn from the hundreds of times they'd watched it as a part of their daily routine keeping Quinn safe from the truth.

"Go Vikings." Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

"Seven hundred and five. Seven hundred and six. Seven hundred and seven." Sam counted as he pushed himself off the floor with his rippling arm muscles.

"Hey, you guys." Quinn said as she walked into the room, and Russell quickly put on the Vikings game.

"Hey, sweetie." He said, "How's the painting coming?"

"You'll see." She said and smiled, wiping the paint off her hands onto her skirt.

"Cool." Her father said and looked back at the TV.

"Oh. What's the score?" Quinn asked and plopped down on the couch across from her dad.

"The Vikings are on the two-yard line." He said "lf they score, they bring it to 16."

"Maybe they'll win for your birthday." Quinn suggested and smiled. "And I'll bet Culpepper runs it in."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll bet he fakes a handoff to Williams, throws to Kleinsasser in the end zone." He said, knowing good and well that was exactly what would happen. "Loser does the dishes?" He bet.

Quinn smirked. "You're on." She looked back at the TV with high hopes, and Russell shot Sam a dirty look.

"_-keep the offense on the field. Culpepper fakes a handoff to Williams. He will throw. He's got Kleinsasser in the end zone! Touchdown, Minnesota!"_

Quinn huffed and stood. "Sam, you're good." She said as she walked back out the door, "Maybe you should be a coach."

Russell took the remote off the table and threw it as hard as he could at his son once Quinn was out of sight. "Dad!" He whined.

"Moron!" Russell yelled back.

"That hurt." Sam mumbled as he rubbed the spot on his arm where the remote hit him.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear dad, happy birthday to you!"

Russell blew out the candles in one puff. Quinn smiled and clapped, "And you don't look a day over 20!" She said.

"Yeah, right," Russell said and chuckled, "and Sam's muscles aren't pharmaceutically enhanced."

"What?" Sam objected, "I use an herb supplement that can be purchased at any health-food store. Check this out." Sam turned around and flexed his butt muscles.

"Check out these glutes." He said as he flexed harder, "Rock-hard, baby. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Russell rolled his eyes and pushed Sam. "Stop it! You're gonna make me throw up on the cake."

Quinn giggled at her boys and handed Russell a perfectly wrapped rectangle. "Okay, just open your present."

"Okay. Let's see what we've got here." Russell pretended he didn't know what was inside, but he knew all too well. "The Sixth Sense."

"Hey! When I'm done doing the dishes, do you guys wanna watch it?" Quinn said excitedly.

The men gritted their teeth, but couldn't help but agree with the sweet girl. "Sure." They both said at the same time.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Quinn said, still shocked from the movie they'd just finished watching. "Bruce Willis is a ghost. I'm shocked. Did you see that coming?"

"No." Sam fibbed.

"Not a clue." Russell lied and shook his head. "Shocked as hell."

"Anyway, it was awesome." Quinn said and smiled. "Happy birthday." She said and kissed her father on the cheek. She moved on to her brother, standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Love you, Sis." He said and halfheartedly smiled. Quinn threw her arms around the boy and squeezed him.

"Your muscles are getting so big; l can barely wrap my arms around you." Quinn said in amazement.

"You like that?" Sam asked as she dropped the embrace, "Check this out." He hummed the George of the Jungle song and let his pecks flex to the beat. Quinn laughed hysterically and Russell cringed.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the titty dance!" Russell said, "Let your sister go to sleep."

"I like it." Quinn whispered before walking towards the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, Quinn." Her father said as she walked away.

"Good night." Sam said.

"Good night." Quinn yelled from the second floor as she closed the door to her room.

As soon as the doors were shut, the boys commenced their nightly routine. They ran around the house making sure every fiber of Quinn's world was just as it was the night before the accident. If one little thing were out of place, it could possibly make her question her reality. All the men wanted was for their remaining girl to stay safe and happy.

Russell ran out to the locked shed outside the house and grabbed one of the hundreds of reprinted newspapers from October 13th. Sam ran around the house, rewrapping The Sixth Sense, rewinding the Vikings game, washing Quinn's clothes, and even making sure the right amount of shampoo was in the bottle in the shower.

Sam caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, and had to take a double take.

"Hey, Tracy, how you doing?" He said to his reflection as he annunciated every syllable with a flex of a peck. "Yeah? Well, things changed a little bit since high school."


	5. Chapter 5

"And this is what happens every single day." Rachel finished explaining the situation to Puck and sighed. She set her beer down on the edge of the boat and began messing with the ropes hanging down from the mast.

"How long it gonna take for her memory to come back?" Puck asked sympathetically.

"Her doctors say it may never come back." Rachel said sadly.

"So, basically, what you're saying is she's perfect for you." Puck said and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You can hang out all day with no attachment, because-"

"Her plane leaves every night?" Rachel said in disgust. "There's a problem with that."

"What is?" Puck asked.

"It's evil!" Rachel yelled and paced the edge of the boat.

"No, it isn't!" Puck objected, "You meet her, hang out, flirt, no commitment, nobody gets hurt."

"She's got brain damage, you psycho!" Rachel said and grabbed her beer again.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Puck said and took a sip of his beer. "But l think it'd be healthy for you. You haven't allowed yourself to connect with a girl."

"I appreciate your interest, but leave me alone." Rachel said and walked down the deck of the boat.

"Hey, you'd be doing exactly what her father does: Giving her a wonderful day." Puck said, "When it's time for you to go on your big boat trip, poof, you just leave. She'll never even know you're gone."

"I'm not sure about the ''poofing'' part, because I'm not a good poofer." Rachel joked, "Demonstrate a good poof for me?"

"Quit busting my coconuts for five seconds." Puck said and took another puff on a joint.

"All right. Would you stop poofing on that joint and do some work?" Rachel said and smacked him on the back of the head. "Okay. Let's get this sucker ready. Then we're gonna take her out for a spin."

Rachel grabbed her notebook and sat on the edge of the boat, her feet dangling off the edge almost touching the water.

_Captain's log: November 4th._

_Nearly midnight. The Sea Serpent is fully recovered from her mishap and ready to once again brave the open ocean-_

Just as Rachel thought about hitting the open ocean again, she heard a crash. She turned around to see Puck sunk through the deck of the small ship up to his chest.

"I think my stitches opened up again, cuz." Puck said and looked down at his chest against the hole in the faded wood. "You got a cat? Because l feel something licking me."

* * *

"How is it?" Rachel said, quietly shutting the screen diner door behind her.

"Peanut Butter Cups." Nick said and looked at Rachel skeptically, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi to Quinn." Rachel said and put her hands up defensively, "l promise you I'm not gonna do anything wrong."

"What did Sue say?" Nick asked scolding, because he already knew the answer.

"She said that if l talk to Quinn, you'll kill me with a meat cleaver." Rachel said and hung her head.

"She's the boss, cuz." Nick said apologetically, "But don't worry. Quinn probably didn't wanna talk to you anyway."

"What does that mean?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

"This ain't a disco." He said, "She doesn't want girls hitting on her during her breakfast."

"She does if it's Rachel Berry." Rachel said cockily.

"Who that?" Nick asked and laughed.

"Who that?" Rachel chuckled and said, "Me that. I bet you $20 bucks l can get her to have breakfast with me again."

Nick smirked. "You're on."

"I love it." Rachel took a seat at her normal barstool and hoped that Sue wouldn't see her.

"How you doing, honey?" Sue said to Quinn and set down a plate of waffles on the table in front of her.

"Hey, Sue. Nice haircut." Quinn said and smiled brightly.

"Oh, mahalo." Sue said and smiled back at the girl, "See you in a bit."

Sue walked away from the table and began walking back into the kitchen, until she spotted Rachel hiding behind a newspaper. She cleared her throat and shot Rachel a dirty look.

"Nick and l have an arrangement." Rachel pleaded, "You can trust me. Don't worry."

Sue rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. She smacked Nick on the back of the head and he whined.

Rachel laughed, because she couldn't help but love the two of them. She watched as Quinn tried to reconstruct the waffle cabin she'd made a few days before. Rachel smirked, grabbed a toothpick, and walked over to Quinn's table confidently. "You should try this out. Put it in there." She said and stuck the toothpick into the waffles like a hinge. "Swivelly door. Waffleonians can come in and out now."

"Are you from a country where it's okay to stick your fingers all over someone else's food?" Quinn said snottily.

"No, I'm from this country." Rachel said disheartened. "Why? Were you gonna eat that? Oh."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at Rachel, expectantly waiting for her to leave. "All right, well, have a good meal." Rachel said sadly and returned to her seat at the counter.

"That was pathetic." The old man sitting next to Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Rachel said sarcastically, "Why don't you choke on your Spam?"

"Double or nothing tomorrow." Rachel said to Nick as he laughed back at her through the kitchen window.

* * *

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you but you look like a person who appreciates fine art," Rachel said to Quinn sitting at her normal table looking beautiful as ever, "so l wanted your opinion. I drew this. It's a picture of a father and son fishing off a fishing boat. There's a walrus right there-"

Quinn looked up at Rachel sweetly and began speaking fluently in a foreign, and probably made up language.

"Oh, you don't speak English." Rachel said and shook her head, "Okay."

Rachel walked back to her barstool and sat next to the old man, "Doesn't look Chinese." She mumbled.

"Forty!" Nick cheered from the kitchen, celebrating his win.

"Can l have that?" The old man asked and gestured to Rachel's napkin art, "l need something to wipe my ass with."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the man. "Shut up."

* * *

Rachel took a seat at her normal barstool and Sue set a glass of water down in front of her, giving her a brilliant idea. Rachel dipped her fingers into the glass and wiped them under her eyes; she put her head in her hands and began to fake sob.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel and looked apologetically at her. "I wonder what's the matter with her." She mumbled.

The old man was sitting in the booth behind Quinn instead of his normal barstool seat. He looked over his shoulder and muttered to Quinn. "Looks like a stupid asshole to me."

Quinn stood up and tapped Rachel on the back. "Excuse me. Okay." Rachel jumped at the contact. "I didn't mean to startle you." The blonde said.

"No, that's all right. l-" Rachel began but then fake broke down again.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said, patting Rachel on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm having a problem with something." Rachel stuttered.

"Something that l could help you with?" Quinn asked.

"No, no, no. l just," Rachel cried and put her face in her hands, "can't read." Rachel sobbed and threw herself over the counter. Quinn soothed her and rubbed circles on the small girls back.

"You gotta be kidding me." Nick said in disbelief and shook his head.

"I can read that for you?" Quinn asked sweetly and took the menu from Rachel's hands.

"No. Thank you." Rachel said and sniffled. "I can do this on my own. Appreciate the sentiment. I'm gonna get an order of the…" She furrowed her forehead and looked desperately at the menu. "Pan...Pan...Panku- Ca- Panclocks."

"Pancakes." Quinn corrected.

"Okay, I'll have pancake." The old man next to the girls decided and closed his menu

"Pancakes. Pancah- Pancakes! Pancakes!" Rachel said and slammed her head on the counter, "I'm so stupid!"

"Oh, don't cry." Quinn said and patted the brunettes back again.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Rachel muttered and fake cried.

"Don't cry." Quinn pleaded.

"I don't know anything!" Rachel turned her head away from Quinn and dipped her fingers into the water again, making herself more fake tears.

"What a loser." Nick mumbled from the kitchen and shook his head.

"I'll tell you what." Quinn said sweetly, "Why don't you sit with me? You can have some breakfast and I'll help teach you some of the words. Okay?"

"All right." Rachel said and stood up, following Quinn to the table. "That sounds nice."

"Come on over." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the table.

"Okay, thank you." Rachel said and sniffled as she sat down.

"All right." Quinn said.

* * *

"So l comes before the E? Except after C?" Rachel asked patiently.

"Yes." Quinn said and smiled.

"Okay, and C is that little half a squiggly one, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Quinn said enthusiastically.

"I think I'm getting it." Rachel said and smiled brightly. "How'd you get so good at teaching?"

"I'm a teacher," Quinn said, flattered, "l do it all the time. I'm an art teacher at the Haluki-liki Junior High."

"Well, you Haluki-liki the kind of teacher all the kids have crushes on." Rachel said flirtatiously, "l know l would if l was in your class."

"Okay." Quinn said and blushed.

"Oh, boy," Rachel said embarrassedly, "my fingers smell like fish. That doesn't gross you out, does it?"

"No, not at all." Quinn said and her smile grew.

"Really?" Rachel asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Back in the kitchen, Sue smacked Nick on the back of the head yet again. "If Quinn gets hurt, I'm gonna chop you with the meat cleaver!"

"Okay, okay." Nick mumbled as he cooked the eggs.

"So l had a nice time." Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn said and batted her eye lashes.

"Thank you very much." Rachel said as she walked Quinn out to her car. The blonde reached for the car door handle, but Rachel beat her to it. "Let me get it for you." She opened the door, and Quinn slid in and shut it behind herself.

"Thank you." Quinn said and giggled.

"Sure." Rachel said and smiled.

"Okay." Quinn said, but she didn't start the car; she just sat there expectantly. Rachel had a flash back to her golf course daydream.

_l just want to eat you up, tomorrow and the next day, next day, next day..._

Rachel shook the thought out of her head. "I'll see you around." She said and began to walk back to her truck.

"Okay." Quinn said sadly and watched Rachel walk away, but she couldn't let her leave that easily. "Really? That's it?" She said.

"That's what?" Rachel said and stopped in her tracks.

"All that flirting, and phony 'l can't read' stuff, and you're not gonna ask me out or for my phone number?" Quinn said in disbelief.

"I can't read." Rachel lied.

"Oh, shut up." Quinn said angrily and started the car quickly. "That was one of the goofiest things I've ever seen, but l thought: 'Hey, if this girl is so desperate to meet me she might be worth talking to.' But then l get stiffed!"

"No, no, no, this is what happened. I-" Rachel began, but Quinn threw her hand up in the air to stop her.

"Mahalo for the ego boost." Quinn said and put her seatbelt on.

"You're right. You're right. I feel like-" Rachel stuttered.

"No worries." Quinn said and threw the car into drive.

"I gotta-" Rachel stammered, "I can read a little! I didn't know l came before E! That one I didn't know, I swear!" Quinn waved goodbye and sped away.

"Oh, you idiot." Sue said as she watched the scene outside from the screen door. "I hope you're happy, Shamoo."

Sue grabbed the cell phone from her pocket, dialed the number quickly and sighed.

"Russell." She said, "It's Sue."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door, but a large angry looking man was already standing on the other side of the screen. He pushed it open and stood face to face with the girl.

"Oh, aloha, sir. My name's Rachel-" She began.

"I know who you are." He cut her off.

"I want to apologize to your daughter." She said honestly, and Russell grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out towards the boat yard.

"Not gonna happen." He said harshly. "She's inside. We're gonna straighten things out."

"Dad," Sam yelled from the other end of the yard, "the damn mongoose got in the garbage again!" Sam threw the torn garbage bag on the ground and looked Rachel up and down furiously. "Is this the girl?"

"Yeah." Russell said, "Ms. Berry, l have one simple request: Stay away from my daughter."

"Absolutely." Rachel said and nodded in agreement, "I hurt her feelings and don't want it to end like that."

Sam chuckled. "It's gonna end like this." He said and lunged at Rachel. She jumped out of the way and Sam hit the gravel face first. She took the opportunity to hop on top of him and pull his arms behind his back.

"Calm down, little fellow." She said and was glad she'd taken those self-defense classes once when she'd lied to a girl about being a professional female UFC fighter.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam said from the ground. "You're a dead woman!" Rachel smacked him on the back of the head with her free hand and shoved his face in the gravel. "Okay, I'm calm." He said, resting his head on the ground and falling limp.

Rachel got off of him and offered a hand. "Let me help you up."

"I got it! I got it." Sam said and smacked her hand away. "It's just Dad and l work too hard to protect Quinn to let some stupid girl ruin it.

"I know what you guys do," Rachel said, "and l totally respect that."

"If you know her condition, you know she can't have a normal relationship." Russell said, "The next morning, she won't know who you are. And anybody who's okay with that, ain't okay with me."

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand." Rachel said.

"Anything with Quinn is, numb-nuts." Sam said.

"Give us a break." Russell warned, "Just stay away from the Hukilau Cafe. My daughter's been through enough."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Rachel apologized and walked back to her truck.

"I could have whooped her ass, but this gravel, l slipped on it-" Sam bluffed.

"Yeah, well, maybe you need to do a few more butt flexes." Russell said.

Sam huffed. "Cheap shot, Dad."

* * *

"So fresh and so clean." Rachel cooed as she brushed Jocko's teeth.

"Hey, Alexa, did you hook up with that girl from the bar?" Rachel asked.

"I chickened out." Alexa said.

"Really?" Rachel said, disappointed.

"Yeah, l don't know." Alexa said, "I guess l prefer sausage to taco."

"What?" Rachel said in disgust, and Jocko began to huff and puff as if he understood.

"Yeah. No, l agree, buddy." Rachel said as he dove back into the water, "Get out of here. Run for the hills."

Rachel looked around suspiciously and then began to whisper. "Let me ask you something, Alexa." She said quietly, "If you promised a girl's dad that you wouldn't see her, would you consider that a binding promise?"

"Absolutely." Alexa said.

"Yeah?" Rachel said disheartened.

"Then again, there are always ways around such things." Alexa said.

"Like?" Rachel encouraged her.

"For example, if l promised a woman's father l would not see her l would simply shut my eyes while she serviced my manhood."

Rachel thought about it for a minute, and then shrugged. "That's actually a cool way to look at it." Rachel said, "And a very gross way. He asked me not to go to the Hukilau. I'm not going there. I'm not doing anything wrong."

* * *

"Sorry to bother you. I'm kind of stuck here." Rachel lied, holding the jumper cables. The cute blonde smiled and stepped out of her car onto the soft grass off the side of the dirt road.

"Car trouble?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah." Rachel said desperately. "You mind giving me a jump?"

"Okay." Quinn said and took the other ends of the jumper cables and attached them to her car battery.

"Appreciate your time." Rachel said and smiled appreciatively at the girl of her dreams, "Not everybody would have stopped. You're real sweet."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." Quinn said and blushed. Just then, Rachel clamped the cables to the battery in her truck and screamed. Quinn screamed along with her, until Rachel stopped and began to laugh.

"I can't believe you fell for that." She giggled as Quinn's heart continued to race.

"Well, my grandfather died trying to jump-start a car." Quinn said brokenheartedly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said sincerely, "l was just joking around."

A smile spread across Quinn's face. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Oh, my God." Rachel said, and her spirits lifted, "That was very good." The brunette held her hand out to the gorgeous girl she was already well acquainted with. "My name's Rachel." She said.

"I'm Quinn." She said and took Rachel's hand, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Hi. Sorry for the delay." Rachel said as she stood by the side of the road in the pouring down rain holding a stop sign. The bright orange poncho covered her like a tent; her brown hair clung to the sides of her face from the rain. "Should be a few minutes."

"No problem. No worries." Quinn said patiently from her car as she put it in park.

"Where you coming from?" Rachel asked inquisitively. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah." Quinn answered.

"How was it?" Rachel asked.

"I had waffles." Quinn said and smiled, "They were delicious."

"I like making little houses out of waffles." Rachel fibbed.

"You do?" Quinn said, slightly amazed.

"That's my thing." Rachel said and winked, "What's your name?"

"Quinn." The blonde said.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

* * *

"Okay, pal. When she stops, just let her pet you. Look cute." Rachel said as she set the freshly washed and all dressed up Willie down on the side of the road. "Go to the middle of the road." Rachel urged him as he waddled into the dirt road. "Thank you. Right there. Perfect."

"Oh, shit." Quinn said as she dropped her CD to the floor of the passenger's side of her car. She glanced at the road and didn't see any obstacles in her way, so she dove to the floor to grab the thing.

"Here she comes. Smile." Rachel said as she watched Quinn's car speed towards her just on time. But, she wasn't anywhere to be seen in the car, and she wasn't slowing down. "Where is she?" Rachel said urgently.

The car sped towards Willie with no sign of stopping. Rachel cringed as the car was only feet from Willie. "Oh, my God. Oh, no!" She yelled. She peeked up after she heard the car speed away, and luckily the penguin wasn't just a pile of feathers and guts. "Okay. That didn't work." She said.

"Shit your pants?" Rachel asked as Willie waddled back across the road to her, chirping. "So did l."

* * *

"Okay, this is her." Rachel said to Puck quietly, "Start beating me up. Make it look good."

"Give me your purse!" Puck yelled as he hit Rachel playfully, "Okay, haole, what do you think? You can come to this island, eat our pineapple-"

"Help me!" Rachel yelled as puck hit her. She cringed, "Not so hard." She whispered to Puck as the familiar car rolled down the road towards them. "Take it easy."

"Try to bang our women." Puck yelled back, "Making my sister clean your hotel room!"

"Okay. What's that have to do with this?" Rachel whispered, "Relax."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Quinn jump out of her car a few yards away. "Hey! Hey! Help me, please!" She yelled.

"Stupid haole!" Puck yelled and hit her again.

Quinn pulled a baseball bat out from behind her back and swiftly hit Puck upside the head.

"Yeah, that's right. Take that!" She yelled, accentuating every syllable with a swing of the bat. "And that! And that! And that! And that!" Quinn chased him down the road as he tried to run away down the dirt road and into a field.

"You got him. You got him!" Rachel said, trying to calm the girl down. "Enough. Enough!"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Yes, yes." Rachel said hectically.

"Okay, I'll be back." Quinn said and turned back to Puck to chase him down the road with the bat. "Come here!" She screamed.

"No, no! I think he's had enough." Rachel said, and cringed as Puck screamed. "I'm sorry." She yelled to her friend.

"My eye!" Puck yelled across the field, bloody and beaten.

"You got him!" Rachel tried to convince her.

"Not good enough!" Quinn replied and continued to hit him with the bat.

"Oh, Kamehameha!" He screamed.

"He learned his lesson!" Rachel said desperately. Quinn walked back to Rachel, out of breath and wiped her forehead.

"What's your name?" She asked, breathlessly.

"My name's Rachel." She said, and held out a hand for the girl. Quinn took the hand and shook it, still trying to catch her breath. "You did good." Rachel said.

"Hi. Sorry." Quinn said, "I'm in a community-watch program-"

"Oh, you crazy bitch!" Puck called from across the grassy field.

"Yeah, keep running!" Quinn screamed back, and then smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"Okay, okay," Rachel tried to convince her, "he's- He's gone now."

* * *

"Not her. False alarm." Rachel muttered through the duct tape across her mouth. She grabbed the newspaper from beside her in the truck bed with her bound hands.

"Don't worry, l called the cops already. I'm all set." She mumbled to the passengers of the car without looking at them.

"Yeah? You all set for this, Ms. Smarty?" Sam said from the passenger's seat as he flexed and kissed his biceps.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, shit." She muttered.

"Yeah." Russell said from the driver's seat, "When you're finished playing your kidnap-victim crap on my daughter, come by the house."

Rachel made an audible gulp. "Okay." She mumbled back. She watched the two drive away, and she began to sweat. "Oh, boy."

* * *

"There's something l wanna show you." Russell said, just barely opening up the door of the workshop where Quinn was painting the walls. She was loudly and quite terribly singing 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' by The Beach Boys. "We figured it out. She only sings on days she meets you." He explained.

"You're kidding me. That song?" Rachel asked in awe.

"That's Mom and Dad's song." Sam explained.

"When her mom was alive," Russell said, "Quinn would have me take that tape on every fishing trip l went on."

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, she knew it would make me miss her mom and want to come home sooner." Russell admitted.

"I'm seeing a new side to you, sir." Rachel joked, "I gotta tell you, it's grossing me out."

"Let me ask you something." Russell said seriously, "What's in it for you? What do you get out of this?"

"I don't know." Rachel said honestly, "Wouldn't you want to spend an hour a day with that?" Rachel smiled and looked in again at Quinn, painting beautifully but singing way off key.

"Actually, no." Sam said, "She sings like shit."

Russell smacked his son on the back of the head. "What?" Sam whined.

"Can l ask you guys something?" Rachel said, "What'll happen down the line? Someday she'll wake up, look in the mirror and notice she aged 10 years overnight."

"You know something, Rachel?" Russell said, "I worry about that every damn day of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

"Pardon me." Rachel said as she stood by Quinn's usual table. "Sorry to interrupt, but l noticed we were both eating alone and l thought l could sit with you, maybe build a syrup Jacuzzi for your waffle house?"

"Oh, that would be nice," Quinn said, "but l have a boyfriend. So I'm sorry."

"You're making up a boyfriend to get rid of me?" Rachel said deflated.

"No, I'm not." Quinn lied.

"What's his name, then?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Ringo." Quinn fibbed.

Rachel laughed. "Is his last name Starr?" she asked.

"No. McCartney." Quinn said.

"McCartney, okay." Rachel said and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Oh, no." Quinn gasped.

"All right. I'm sorry." Rachel turned back and said.

"No!" Quinn yelled, picked her purse up, and bolted for the door. "This cop is writing me a ticket!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, whoa, whoa." She said and followed Quinn, "l wouldn't go out there."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Quinn yelled at the officer. Rachel stopped on the porch, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Go on!" Sue shooed Rachel down the stairs after Quinn worriedly.

"I'm coming." Rachel muttered as she ran down to meet the blonde and the officer.

"The tags don't expire for seven months!" Quinn argued.

"They expired May of this year." The officer said calmly.

"No! No, no!" Quinn yelled. "They expire May of next year."

Rachel shook her head and approached the officer. "I think there's been a misunderstanding." She said calmly.

"I don't." The officer said with finality as he handed Quinn the ticket.

"This is ridiculous!" Quinn yelled and began to cry, "I'm not paying for this! It's October! Excuse me. Can l borrow this?" She asked the old man on the porch, grabbing the newspaper from his hands. "Look, October!"

"Quinn, let's go back inside." Rachel said desperately.

"What?" Quinn said, looking at the date on the newspaper desperately. "What?"

* * *

"Having a bad day, Sam!" Russell yelled to the boy in the house as Quinn sped up to the house, gravel flinging in every direction.

She ran into the house, tearing it apart, looking for any evidence of life as she knew it. Tears streamed down her face as she dug through her room, looking for any thread of life as she knew it today. She eventually gave up and fell apart in a sobbing heap next to her bed. She tried her hardest to soothe the sobs wracking her body, but it was no use. She suddenly felt claustrophobic and gasped for air. She ran outside, and out onto the dock reaching far out over the water and just screamed.

"Sweetheart," Russell said and handed Quinn a leather photo album, "these are from the accident."

"Oh, no!" She said in disbelief as she looked at the pictures of her in the hospital bed, bruised and beaten. She read the newspaper articles about the accident partnered with pictures of the car wrapped around a tree.

She cringed at the close up of her stitched and shaved head. She touched the side of her head where the scar would be and gasped. "I can feel it." She whispered in amazement.

"You were in the hospital for three months, sweetheart." Russell said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to talk to this doctor." Quinn said and shook her head, "l need to hear it from him."

"You have heard it, sweetie." He said, "Many times."

"I have?" Quinn asked and sniffled.

Rachel took a step towards the two. "I'll take her." She said, "I have to hear for myself too."

Russell and Sam jumped into the front seat of the van, the same one that Quinn lost her memory in only a year ago, and Rachel and Rachel hopped into the back. Quinn looked through the photo album as they drove, but she was too confused and tired.

"Sam, just take this, okay." She said and handed her brother the album, "l can't- l can't look at it anymore."

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's leg to comfort her. "It's gonna be all right, Quinnie."

"Don't call me Quinnie. I barely know you." Quinn said and pulled away from Rachel's touch.

"Sweetie," Russell said hesitantly, "you're sort of dating her."

Quinn's eyes widened, and Rachel shrugged. "Sorry I'm not better-looking." Rachel said.

"What else happened since last October?" Quinn asked, "What about my students?"

"Miss Campbell took over your class." Russell said.

"Did Alicia marry that guy?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Russell said.

"Sam, did you win the Mr. Hawaii contest?" Quinn asked.

Sam huffed, "l didn't know there was gonna be a urine test."

"Wow." Rachel said and looked away awkwardly.

Quinn looked at Rachel and hesitated. "Do we have sex?" Both men looked back at Rachel expectantly.

"No, we don't." Rachel said and chuckled nervously, "Just so everybody knows that." She hesitated and looked at Quinn suggestively, "We want to." Russell and Sam looked back at her, not at all amused. "Just kidding." She said quietly.

"So you guys have to just lie to me every day?" Quinn asked in disbelief. Rachel and the men nodded sadly. Quinn sighed, put her head on Rachel's shoulder, and clenched her eyes shut, hoping that she would wake up and it would all turn out to be a horrible dream.

* * *

"Hey, Quinn." The man wearing white at the counter said. "Good to see you again." Quinn didn't acknowledge him; she just looked around admiring the large, clean, airy building.

"What the hell's her problem?" The man said as Quinn walked past without saying a word.

"She doesn't remember who you are, brah." The other man in white said to him.

"Oh, yeah." The man said, "I suck at this job."

The four met the doctor in a large exam room, where he placed the new and old x-rays of Quinn's brain up on the lit boards on the walls.

"Quinn, these are your brain scans here." He said. "I'm afraid they show no improvement. The temporal lobe was severely damaged. What we believe is scar tissue here is impairing your ability to convert short-term memory into long-term memory while you sleep. The condition's come to be known as Goldfield Syndrome."

"Who's Goldfield?" Rachel asked.

"A brilliant Lithuanian psychiatrist." The doctor said, "He himself suffered temporal-lobe damage. Took him four years to publish his findings because he had to keep starting over from scratch."

Quinn giggled. "Obviously, your sense of humor is still intact, and that's here." The doctor said and tapped on a different spot on her head. "Magnificent amygdala as well."

"Doctor, l have a question." Sam said nervously

"I'd be happy to answer it," The doctor said, "but as I've told you before, this is a hygienic facility. Shirts are required."

"Oh, okay." Sam said and threw on his mesh tank top.

"Listen, doctor, this friend of mine's been experimenting a little with steroids." Sam said, "He's been having a lot of wet dreams. Could there be a connection between them?"

"Sam, get off the juice." The doctor said bluntly, "As for the nocturnal emissions; why don't you take a swim, buy a shirt with no holes, find a wahine and take her to dinner."

Sam stuttered, "I'll tell my friend you said so."

"In any case, Quinn," The doctor continued, "your condition is stable but most likely permanent. I'm so sorry, dear. But it could be worse."

"Yeah? How?" Quinn asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

The doctor sighed, "I think you should meet Ten Second Tom."

* * *

"Callahan institute is the leading brain-injury clinic in the Pacific Rim." The doctor explained as they strolled through the open rooms full of patients. "We are funded out of Sandusky, Ohio by T.B. Callahan the automotive-components tycoon and philanthropist. And now, l would like to introduce to you our most distinguished clinical subject, Tom."

The middle aged man wearing a baseball cap smiled brightly at the four. "Hi. I'm Tom." He said and held out his hand to each of them.

"Rachel."

"Russell."

"Sam."

"Quinn."

"Cool flip-flops." Tom said to Sam, "Where'd you get them?"

"You like those?" Sam said, "It's interesting. I was on the North Shore-"

"Hi, I'm Tom." Tom interrupted and held out his hand again.

"Rachel."

"Russell."

"Tom lost part of his brain in a hunting accident." The doctor explained as the four reintroduced themselves. "His memory lasts 10 seconds."

"I was in an accident?" Tom asked, "That's terrible."

"Don't worry." The doctor said, "You'll get over it in seconds."

"Get over it? I mean, what happened?" Tom asked, "Did l get shot in the brain-" He stopped and was silent for a moment. "Hi, I'm Tom." He said once again and held out his hand to shake the others.

"Hi, I'm Quinn."

"Sam."

"Russell."

"Hey, Tom, can l tell you a secret?" Rachel said and leaned over to whisper to Tom.

Rachel backed away and Tom burst out laughing. "Don't you think you're a little old to still have wet dreams?" He asked Sam.

The other patients around them chuckled and giggled. "They liked that." Rachel said and laughed.

"Hi, I'm Tom." Tom said again and held his hand out to Sam.

"Yeah, watch yourself, Tom." Sam said.

Russell looked sternly at his son. "Easy." He said.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Quinn said as they got out of the van. The sky was dark and there was a warm breeze flowing in from the beach, blowing Quinn's hair all around her face.

"All right. Good night." Russell said.

"Good night, you guys." Quinn said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn hesitantly turned to look at Rachel, "And l guess I'll see you too?"

"Oh, yeah." Rachel said and took a few more slow steps towards Quinn. "You had a rough day today. I'm sorry. I hope you get some rest tonight."

"Okay." Quinn said and started walking back towards the house, "Good night."

Rachel began walking back towards the boys slowly. "So how you getting home?" Sam asked, "You gonna take the Likelike or-"

"Hey." Quinn said from the porch, "Thank you for being so nice to me today."

"Sure." Rachel said.

"I don't want you to strike out tomorrow." Quinn said softly, "So maybe you could talk to me about lilies."

"Lilies?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled, "I'm a sucker for lilies." She said.

"Thanks for the tip." Rachel said, "Good night."

"Good night." Rachel said as she watched Quinn walk inside. "My, oh, my." She said in astonishment.

"Lover-girl." Russell said as he made his way towards the dock with Sam, carrying an ice chest.

"Yes, sir?" Rachel said.

"You don't have to rush off." He said, "Stick around. You've earned yourself a couple beers."

* * *

"So what'll you do when you finish the boat?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I'm going on a trip soon," Rachel explained, "to study undersea Pacific walrus behaviors."

Sam laughed, "Sounds kind of fruity."

"Thank you." Rachel said and took another sip of her beer.

"How long is it gonna take?" Russell asked.

"About a year." Rachel said.

"Guess you won't miss days like this." Sam said and took another swig of his beer.

"Well, maybe days like this don't have to be so bad." Rachel said quietly.

"What are you trying to say?" Russell said.

"When you guys tell her she's not just finding out about the accident." Rachel said sadly, "She's finding out that her life is basically a setup. I think that freaks her out the most."

"You're an expert now?" Sam said, suddenly angry.

"No." Rachel said, "I'm saying l wish there was another way besides: 'Sorry we couldn't trick you today. Here's pictures of your broken head.'"

"You want a broken head?" Sam said and stood up in front of Rachel, and Rachel just shook her head, embarrassed for the boy.

"You'll give her one?" Russell said and laughed.

"No, Daddy, l thought you was gonna do it." Sam said and sat back down.

"Nobody's gotta break my head." Rachel said and stood up slowly, "I'm gonna split anyways."

"Oh, don't go just because my son is psychotic." Russell pleaded.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Rachel said as she walked back to her truck, "Keep them dry there, Sam."

Sam huffed, "Very funny."


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me. Quinn Fabray?" Rachel said quietly as she walked up to the Fabray household. Quinn was opening the door to her car and stopped in her tracks at the sight of the smallish brunette carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"Yes?" Quinn said in awe.

"I have a delivery for you." Rachel said and smiled brightly.

"A delivery for me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel said and handed the flowers to Quinn.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Quinn gawked at them and smiled, "Who are they from?"

"That l can't tell you." Rachel said and smirked, "It's a secret admirer. She also wants you to have this." Rachel handed Quinn a VHS tape labeled 'Good Morning Quinn.'

"Who's your friend, Quinn?" Russell said from the porch.

"Oh, well, l mean, l don't know." Quinn said, "We just met, but look." She held up the gifts and smiled, "l have a secret admirer."

"Oh, really? What's this?" Russell said as he walked towards his daughter, examining the tape.

"It's a videotape." Quinn said, a little confusion in her voice.

"A videotape of what?" Russell said suspiciously.

"I have no idea. But l have to find out." Quinn said and walked past her father towards the house. "Happy birthday, Daddy." She said as she passed him.

"Thank you, sweetie." He said and watched her pass.

"That's right. Happy birthday, sir." Rachel said sarcastically. "What are you, 400 today?"

"That's cute." Russell said, but he wasn't amused. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to try something different." Rachel explained, "If it doesn't work, we've only wasted one day."

Rachel and Russell wandered into the house to see Quinn sitting on the living room couch, about to begin watching the video.

"_Good morning Quinn" _The plain white letters on the black background said. _"Here's a few things you missed in the last year." _Quinn tilted her head confused, but continued watching. The video flashed through images from things that she'd missed in the past year, including newspaper articles about Sam's disqualification from the Mr. Hawaii competition. _"You don't remember any of this because…"_ The video flashed to articles and pictures from Quinn's accident.

"Oh, God!" Quinn murmured as she watched the images flash before her on the screen. Suddenly, the video changed scenery, to the Hukilau Café.

"_Okay, I think it's on. Go. Go."_ Rachel muttered as she handed the camera off to Puck and stepped in front of the lens.

"_Aloha! I'm Rachel Berry. We met here at the Hukilau Café about a year after your accident._ _I like you and you like me, most days. Every day is different, but basically this is what happens, Quinn."_

"_Kikikoloko, take the camera."_ Puck said as he handed the camera off to his oldest son.

"_I got it."_

"_Don't drop it."_

"Okay, all right." Rachel's distant voice said as the camera finally focused on her. _"Here we are, right here."_

"_The part of you in this reenactment will be played by my good friend, Puck." _The camera flashed to Puck, sitting at Quinn's normal booth table, dressed in make-shift drag. He had a coconut bra, a mop on his head for hair, and a pink t-shirt on under it all to top it off.

"_Aloha. Sorry about your brain."_ He said. _"I had a accident too. Believe it or not, this my good eye."_ He pointed at his glass eye.

"_We ready?"_ Rachel said and looked at the camera.

"_Yeah."_ The boy said.

"_Hi. I like that waffle teepee that you have built_." Rachel said to Puck.

"_Oh! So nice of you to notice. Please, sit down."_ Puck said in his best fake woman voice.

"_I would love to."_ Rachel said and took a seat.

"_My name is Rachel, by the way."_ Rachel said and held a hand out to Puck.

"_My name is Quinn."_ Puck said and took the hand.

"_Smell my fingers?"_ Rachel said.

Puck obliged. _"Fish. Right on."_

"_So, Quinn, I work at an aquarium."_ Rachel began to explain.

"_Aquariums make me super horny." _Puck said and began rubbing the fake coconut boobs.

"_That's not funny."_ Rachel said, _"Don't rub those. Sorry, Mr. Fabray, if you're watching. It's very late, and my friend's unstable."_ Puck proceeded to lick the coconuts after this statement.

"_Come on, stop with the licking! You're making me sick."_ Rachel said._ "Quinn, I'm sorry."_

Quinn giggled watching the scene play out on the screen in front of her, and Rachel admired her from the hallway behind her. She was so proud of how well she was taking all this.

"_Anyways, I know you wish I was making all this stuff up." _Rachel said, _"I wish I was too. But the good news is so many people out there care about you: Your dad and Sam and a couple of your friends here at the Hukilau who have a message for you."_

The scene switched to Sue, standing on the porch outside the restaurant. _"Quinn, as you know, your mother and I were best friends." _She said, _"That's why I promised her that I would always help look after you. Sometimes life isn't very fair,"_ Sue began to cry, _"but we still have you. Oh, and if you're wondering about this girl who's making this tape, she's okay."_

The camera switched scenes again, this time to a close up of Nick's tattooed face. _"Hey, Quinn. Just so you know, since you lost your memory, I became governor of Hawaii."_ He said. Suddenly the camera panned out to reveal him standing behind the café, wearing his dirty apron and his hands holding two full bags of garbage. _"No, just kidding."_ He said and tossed the garbage bags into the dumpster. _"I'm too smart."_

Quinn giggled and the scene switched again, back to the Hukilau with Puck and Rachel and the kids.

"_Kualaliku! Get your brother off the dishwasher!" _Puck yelled and ran out of view as the children rampaged behind the scenes.

"_So whenever you're ready,"_ Rachel said calmly, _"we'd all love to talk to you and answer any questions you have, and you're the best, Quinn. Aloha."_

Quinn sat silently for a few moments before looking at her father. "How many times have l watched this?" She asked.

"This is the first time." He said slowly, still stunned himself.

* * *

"Okay, she cried for about an hour." Rachel said to Russell as they watched Quinn catch her breath at the end of the dock. "That's not too bad. I bet in another hour she'll be ready to see her friends, have lunch get her life back. We could do this every day." She said hopefully.

"We'll leave it up to her." Russell said.

Rachel shook her head knowingly. "All right."

Slowly, Quinn made her way back from the dock and stood before Rachel. "So how's the cow?" She asked.

Rachel chuckled. "Same as you." She said, "Every day they have to convince her she's a cow."

* * *

"Wow, look. The bark is healing." Quinn said and softly touched the bark of the tree that nearly killed her only a year before.

"You're gonna get there." Rachel said and admired the way Quinn's blonde hair blew in the breeze and turned a golden color in the fading sunlight.

"I never hung out with you in the afternoon like this." Rachel said as she appreciated her girl, "In this lighting, man, oh, man, you look disgusting." She joked.

"Yeah." Quinn said and laughed, "I don't know how you get me to fall for that big nose every morning."

"All l have to do is slide on my designer jeans and just kind of wiggle in front of you. You go nuts." Rachel said, giggling.

"Why couldn't l have met you one day before the accident?" Quinn asked sadly and linked arms with Rachel.

"Don't worry, because if you hung out with me for more than one day you'd realize I'm a bore." Rachel said.

"Oh, well, l have news for you." Quinn said and smiled goofily.

"Yes?" Rachel said.

"It takes less than one day." Quinn said and laughed.

"You know something?" Rachel said and stopped in her tracks, stopping Quinn as well. "That hurt. Your damaged temporal lobe is causing me pain and I'm gonna get you for that."

Rachel was silent for a moment, and then screamed and began tickling Quinn's sides. Quinn screamed as well and tried to run.

"Now you're dead!" Rachel said and chased Quinn through the golden field in the setting sun, giggling and squealing the entire time.

* * *

Quinn sat in a circle of friends on the beach, around a bonfire. The barbeque Rachel planned to reconnect Quinn with her past friends was turning out to be a success.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Quinn said to one of her old friends, who was at the ready-to-pop pregnant stage.

"I know." She said and smiled.

"And l got her on the first try." The friend's husband joked.

"Yeah. Easy." The hormonal woman snapped.

"And, Tammy, you are so thin." Quinn said to another friend.

"Thanks, Quinnie." She said.

"And I'm so glad you finally got that gender-reassignment surgery, Jennifer. I mean, Jonathan." Quinn said, slightly confused, to the very feminine male sitting across from her.

"Mahalo." He or she said.

"Here you go, Quinn." Rachel said, handing Quinn a drink as she sat behind her and wrapped a tiny arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Thank you." Quinn said and looked at Rachel lovingly.

"You're welcome." Rachel said and snuggled into Quinn's side.

"You must be Quinn's friend." One of the girls in the group said, "The one who made the tape."

"I think she's more than my friend." Quinn said, "You're my girlfriend, right?" She asked Rachel.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel said in ecstasy. She couldn't explain how much she enjoyed hearing Quinn call her girlfriend.

The pregnant woman looked at the two in awe. "So every day you help her to realize what happened and you wait patiently for her to be okay with it, then get her to fall in love with you again?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled proudly. "Yes, ma'am." She said.

The pregnant woman smacked her husband on the arm out of hormonal rage. "You asshole!" She said, "You don't even open the fricking car door for me anymore."

Everyone started laughing, and the feminine gentleman on the end of the trouble pointed at the husband. "You're in trouble." He or she said sassily and stood, "l gotta go tinkle."

* * *

"Okay, so tell me a little bit more about yourself." Quinn said to Rachel, holding the camera up to her face. They strolled on the fake beach in one of the exhibits of the aquarium, the moon fully lighting their walk and the breeze blowing their hair around their faces.

"Okay." Rachel thought about it for a moment, "Well, I've won over seventeen singing contests."

"Really?" Quinn asked in amazement.

"Yes." Rachel said, "And I'm a ballet dancer, but only in my bathroom." They both giggled, but then Rachel looked at Quinn seriously. "No, what do you want to know?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment. "Do you love me?" She asked. Rachel didn't react, she was quiet. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just asking more for informational purposes. It's to keep the video as up-to-date as possible."

"Sure." Rachel said disconnectedly as she really truly thought about the answer. "Well, love is a very loaded word." She said, "Let's see. I- l go to this restaurant every morning, and l see you there, reading. And… l love you. Very much. Probably more than anybody could love another person."

Quinn was stunned, but she managed to ask another question. "And how do l feel about you?" She asked quietly.

"You're excited about the singing thing." Rachel said and Quinn giggled, "And you've been dying to make out with me for some time now."

Quinn closed the camera and hesitantly bit her lip. She looked out over the water, lights reflecting in every direction, and she took a deep breath. She slowly took another step towards Rachel and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's neck, and pressed her lips to the blonde's soft, careful ones. They listened to the sound of waves hitting the beach as they fell in love more and more each second that their lips were together, and no other moment had ever felt more perfect.

Rachel eventually broke the kiss and hugged Quinn tight, resting her head on the blondes shoulder. "Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Nothing beats a first kiss." Quinn said and smiled.


End file.
